All Who Wander
by kideaxl
Summary: The world of Remnant is an overflowing mixture of fantasy and technology. The foreign traveler Jaune Arc learns firsthand the dangers of this new land. With the aid of his teammates, Jaune will learn the responsibilities of leadership and stand against the threat of Grimms, all the while trying to get his hunter's license. If he's lucky, he'll prove to be a man amongst men.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Day With an Amazon<p>

Within a rocky mountain, a lone decayed temple stood. Fissures and vines ebbed all throughout its form. Erosion had decayed much of its elegance and beauty. Within the lone temple was a room caked in dust, grime, and soot. Scattered around the room were riches of all sort diamonds, rubies, gold, silver and a number of other treasures.

Out of thin air, a body appeared and fell face first into the ancient ground.

"Why me?", the boy groaned from the ground.

It's your own fault Jaune. If you didn't always look for trouble.

"You know that isn't true, Crocea Mors, I am a very cautious individual.", Jaune returned indignantly, as he jumped to his feet and dusted himself off.

Jaune Arc was a boy in his late teens, dressed in a fine white ceremonial oriental robe. A pristine red slash was firmly tied around his thin waist. His rich blonde hair flowed to his feet as his curious blue eyes surveyed the room around him. Despite his training, his body was lithe and delicate looking. Combined with his soft facial appearance, he very much looked like a budding young woman.

Self delusion isn't healthy Jaune~.

The statement made the beautiful male puff up his cheeks in denial of Crocea Mors' statement. Crocea Mors physical form was a longsword with a blue handle and a gold cross-guard. It was part of a set with a sheath that had a upper gold border and two gold arcs in the middle. It shared a connection with its wielder that allowed it to communicate.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I'll have you know I am very much grounded to real- oh yeah! I'm rich!" Jaune exclaimed upon noticing a plethora of riches in the room. Giggling madly, he jumped up and down and began collecting as many jewels as he could into a leather bag that he kept tied to his sash. A good number of stones he couldn't really identify, but he recognized a strong power within them. It didn't matter, he could figure it out some other time.

"See Mors you have to look on the bright side. And you say I attract trouble.", he boasted proudly. His yelling had awoken the beings that had occupied the room before him. Due to their pitch black fur, they blended into the shadows of the vast room.

The figures were bipedal wolves that each had a mask like structure on their face that contained red markings. One by one, they rose and began to surround the source of their irritation. All the while Jaune was far too occupied with his newly acquired wealth.

Ah, Jaune? Maybe we should leave.

"Are you kidding me? I need to stash as much of this as I can. I may never have a chance like this again! I'll be set for life.", the blonde argued stubbornly. His collecting ended when a furry claw grabbed his shoulder. Alarmed he slowly turned his head around. A pair of red eyes met his blue. The wolf opened its mouth and expelled air out of its mouth that blew his hair back. From its mouth, Jaune could see the sharp white fangs.

Laughing nervously he glared at his sword. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Hmph. Jaune never listens, what's a girl to do.

Jaune saw even more of the same creature rise from the darkness of the cave. Sighing tiredly, he slowly took the claw from his shoulder and smiled again. "See ya." He dashed out the room, up some stairs, and out a door to reach the outdoors.

The dark creatures didn't wait long to make chase.

How could he make such a mistake? He knew for a fact, that he had scanned for Ki and had found nothing. Without much struggle, he kept a good 2 meters from the pack of obviously man-eating creatures.

Jaune's flat shoes weren't exactly made for long distance running. The further he ran, the more frustrated he became. Those creatures weren't fast per say, but they were persistent. Rocky terrain soon became a wide field and still he ran.

He flipped over boulders, swerved around the occasion pillar, and leaped over small hills. From above, one could see a yellow speck fleeing from a close knit line, never wavering and never resting. From ahead, he could make out a figure.

It was a red haired girl in gold colored armor, with a sword and shield in each hand. Squinting his eyes, he saw her slaying a black boar that held a slight resemblance to the wolves that were following him.

She turned around and looked surprised by the sheer number of them following Jaune. Not wasting a moment, the girl took her circular shield and swung it in a wide arc. It flew just behind Jaune and cut through a whole row of the wolves that had been chasing him.

Following the girl's example, Jaune decided to start getting serious. Pulling out his sword, he performed a backflip and swooped upon his foes. With minimal movement he brought his blade down and cut down three of the creatures at once.

The girl took her sword and shifted it into a gun and rained bullet behind him. As their brethren fell, the wolves walked over their corpses in their bloodlust. Claws raised they roared and continued their charge, their reward were more bullets to the face.

Jaune dashed and broke their formation, tossing the forerunners aside like twigs, his sword easily cutting its way through their numbers. It was art in violence, each masterful stroke fell an enemy. Calm, even in the heat of battle, Jaune never stayed still for long, jumping and dashing.

From the back, the girl returned her weapon into a sword and ran up to offer close range support. She pulled up her shield and ram into the wolf creatures. She shifted her weight and brought her sword down diagonally, without missing a beat, she continued her path and stabbed the sword into the abdomen of a wolf that was just behind her. Flicking some gore off her blade, she continued her extermination of the dark creatures. Her blade work was meticulous, precise, and deadly.

"Gordian Knot Slash!", Jaune vocalized his technique. Energy surrounded his longsword as he raised far above his head, before slamming it to the ground. The resulting burst of energy tore straight through the remaining forces before him. To the girl's astonishment, the energy of the attack was far reaching, making the wolves a collection of body parts. Arms were ripped from sockets, legs were left behinds, chest were skewed, and heads were rolling. As the energy finally died down, a deep fissure was left of prove of the attack.

The remaining wolves seemed to have understood that they were outmatched. Those that had circled around the girl had begun to walk backwards. As Jaune turned around and looked at them, the sharp look in his eyes made them flinch. Somewhere in their psyche they understood that the boy stood far above them. Despite him running earlier, they were never a true threat to him. Like a beaten puppy, each wolf made a noise that was almost a whimper and attempted to retreat.

The keyword was attempted.

Jaune sped towards the girl, she nodded in understanding and prepped her shield. He jumped onto the angled shield and using sheer arm strength, the girl heaved him far above ground. With his excellent vantage point, he knew what technique to use, "Torrent of Blades!"

As he brought down Crocea Mors, chains of Ki blades were released from its metal form. Like a stoning, the remaining forces of the wolves were painfully brought down. Most of them being bisected by the merciless blades. Jaune landed lightly on one bended knee. Oddly enough, the bodies evaporated. The makeshift duo smiled to each other.

A sigh escaping him, he sheathed his blade and turned to the girl, taking a good look at her. She had her hair down in a ponytail that reached her waist. Her eyes were a vivid green with a lighter shade of eyeshadow around her eyes. The girl was fairly tall for a female. Her upper body was protected by bronze armor that looked similar to a corset. Within the bronze was a brown, maybe leather, strapless top that had a vertical split. She wore a bright red miniskirt. Each of her arms had bracers and each leg had greaves that went down to her boots.

Interestingly, she had a circlet headpiece that rested above her ear and under her bangs. A couple of tear-shaped emeralds hung from each side of the circlet. A large bronze gorget rested around her neck.

He thought she looked absolutely stunning. She came up to him with a cheery smile. His smile got wider.

So Jaune is a guy after all. Smiling stupidly at any pretty girl, huh?

'That's not it at all!', Jaune denied to his partner and weapon. As she came up to him, he coughed into his hands, trying to not fail to nerves to speak to the red-haired warrior. He introduced himself, "Thanks for the help. The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

He could hear Mors laughing off.

The girl followed suit and laughed into her balled fist. "Do they really?", she asked curiously.

"Well, my sister said so.", he stated weakly, face flushing from his perceived failure.

Her warm smile dispelled his fears. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos, it's nice meeting you Jaune. May I ask, why were you being chased by a large pack of beowolves?"

Jaune rubbed his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "I may have disturbed a den of them in an abandoned ruin a mile or so from here. I was trying to lose them, that is until I ran into you. Thanks again.", he admitted.

"It was no problem. I must say your sword skill was quite high. I can't imagine how long you trained to get so skilled.", she complimented.

He blushed at the praise. "I've been training in a temple for all my life. I learned a lot there. What were you doing out here anyway?", he questioned as the pair began to walk towards the city.

"I wanted to squeeze some light training before my big test coming up. I'm applying for Beacon Academy to become an official huntress." she answered.

"Wow. You're still a student? With your skill, I thought you were a teacher or something. You're so awesome. I know you'll do great.", he said honestly. Pyrrha had been quite impressing during the whole ordeal. She had have been training for years, at least.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." She really did. It was always nice to get some honest approval. "Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"You are male, correct?", she asked politely, in hopes she didn't offend her new friend. He just looked so beautiful. With his hair, stature, and face.

She found herself in a bone crushing hug and being spun around. "Yes, yes, yes. I knew you were a good person! I'm totally male, everyone I meet always thinks I'm a girl. What gave it away, my mainly frame, or was my deep voice?", he asked excitably.

"Something like that." Truth be told, she was basing her guess on that goofy pick up line that he used. She thought it was cute how nervous he was. it was also a breath of fresh air to meet a genuinely sweet guy.

He returned her to her feet and snapped his fingers as though he remembered something. "When I was in the ruins, I loaded up on jewels. Since you helped me with the extermination, I'll split the rewards with you. How about it?"

Just as he was about to reach into his pouch, she held unto his arms and shook her head. "Why don't you keep it? You're the one that got chased then had to fight. Helping you was reward enough.", she said gently but firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"If you're sure.", he replied shortly, hoping he hadn't implied anything. A grin formed on his face. "Then let me treat you to lunch. It's the least I can do, come on it'll be fun.", he tried to say in a suave, seductive voice, that ended up sounding more whiney than entrancing.

"I would like that." He was just as sweet as she thought he was. Even if he was failing to be subtle. Jaune was just so excitable. She pretended to not see him pump his fist in victory.

Sees one pretty girl and Jaune loses his head. Try not to embarrass yourself.

"Bah, what do you know. I'm Mr. Smooth and In Control.", Jaune said, brushing Mors aside. She was always being such a downer. Pyrrha was going along with it, so he had to be doing something right.

Right?

No

'THANK YOU, MORS.' Jaune pouted all the way to the city.

...

Jaune was absolutely amazed by the city. It was far more advanced than any city he had encountered. A lot of the buildings were made of metal! Amazing. Ever passing moment, he became more and more jittery at exploring the city.

Fortunately, Pyrrha was there to keep him moderately focused. She had to drag him away from buildings at least five or six times. She thought it was amusing.

'He must be from a pretty rural area to be so excited about a city.', she thought lightly.

Along the way, he noticed a number of people with distinct Ki readings. They weren't void like the black creatures, but they didn't feel like humans.

'There must be an explanation...OH MY GOD!', all these peoples had animal features! That was so cool! He had to ask about them. "Pyrrha, Pyrrha, look there are some people with cool animal ears, tails, or both. Are they spirits?"

She looked around and shook her head. With a maternal voice she answered, "No Jaune, those are Faunus. They're just like you or me, but they have body parts similar to animals."

Pyrrha swore his eyes got three times bigger. He was getting jittery again, "Do you think, they would let me touch their tails or ears if I asked really nicely? I'll be gentle.", he pleaded.

"Let's not bother, okay? We really should hurry to breakfast.", although she kind of felt bad for disappointing him, she wasn't too sure if they would appreciate his attention. But that kicked puppy look he had right now was making it difficult to say no. "That shop looks nice, why don't we go there?"

She pointed to a quaint little cafe. On the top of the cafe was a sign that read 'Ever After'. Since it was still the early morning hours, the breakfast menu was out. In tune to Pyrrha's expectations, Jaune was quite happy to look through the menu. She had settled for some orange juice, toast and eggs. Jaune had opted for pancakes, waffles, hash brown, eggs and orange juice. She was a bit concerned if he could actually eat all of that.

Her concerns were dispelled in seconds. Somehow with what she could see as practiced ease and grace, he swiftly devoured his meal. Even in his ravenous behavior, he still was able to act better mannered than her.

"Hello ladies.", a gruff voice called out. Pyrrha turned around and saw two guys stroll up to them as though they owned the place. With great restraint, she stopped herself from rolling her eyes, this was going to get annoying fast. And she was having such a good time too.

"Yeah, you gals look like you need the company of some good men.", the second guy said in conjunction. "Why don't we hang out for the day?"

"No thank you.", Pyrrha said with a saccharine tone. It was best not to encourage violence in these situations, or things could get out of hand fast.

"Didn't you hear her, Pyrrha said leave her alone.", Jaune said in a cool voice. He was not in the mood for the garbage, he swore if they laid a finger on her.

Pigs the lot of them. Desperation is just a frightening thing.

It seemed even Jaune's sword was put off from the intrusion.

"Come on babe, you don't mean that. I can show you a good time.", the first guy said, cupping Jaune's chin in his hands.

"I'm sure you will.", the blonde swordsman rebutted in heavy sarcasm. He clenched his fist and he wore a devilish smile. Taking his words as an invitation, the flirter went in for a kiss, his face became acquainted with Jaune's fist. His body than slammed to the back of the cafe and flew right through the wall.

The whole cafe got silent.

"Would you like a go too, big boy? I can keep you company all day long~." the feminine male teen asked sweetly. Shaking his head, the other guy ran after his friend.

Thankfully, with a single jewel, the pair were able to pair for the meal and the damages. As they walked out, he had a frown. "Stinking creeps, mistaking me for a girl. I'm very manly. A man among men, I would say."

"Yes you are Jaune. Thank you for standing up for me back there. It can be very uncomfortable when approached by those kind of men.", Pyrrha thanked honestly. Though a bit more violent than necessary, he got rid of the flirters quickly. For all the lack of visible muscle, her new friend really could pack a punch.

A blush colored his face at the sincere thanks he got from Pyrrha. Rubbing his head in embarrassment he replied, "It was nothing. You could've taken those guys out easy. I'm just glad I was able to help." Pyrrha was too kind.

She chuckled at his humility.

"Hey Pyrrha, do you know any clothes stores in this area? I think I need a change in wardrobe before I go anywhere else.", replied the swordsman. His robe had little nicks around the legs and arms from earlier. The slash looked a little worn out, with some of its red color fading. These clothes weren't exactly tailored for heavy combat, he needed a more resistant material.

The red haired teen took a moment to think about it. If she recalled correctly there was a nice affordable clothing store up ahead. It focused on hunter equipment. That would be a good place to go. "I know a place, they have some pretty durable equipment, I'm sure you can find something to your taste."

"Great, lead the way."

The two walked in an amicable atmosphere. As the pair walked, Pyrrha would point out interesting places and facts about the area. Her companion ate it all up. Not long after, the duo reached a broad storefront, sets of armors and battle skirts were in the front window. Pyrrha could almost see the stars in Jaune's eyes as he eyed the bigger armors. Privately, she had no small amount of doubt that he could wear such large armor. Not from a lack of strength, but from a lack of mass on his part. The armors he seemed most amazed by were four or five sizes too large for him. She thought better than to spoil his fun.

"What do we have here?", an excited voice came from the door front. Turning around, the pair saw the speaker. It was a young woman in her 20's. The woman was dark skinned with matching eyes. She wore fitting green pants, a white shirt and a blue jacket on top. Her hair was in a bun. A dainty hand was underneath her chin as she looked over the two.

"You two are perfect!", she grabbed both of them by the arms and dragged them into the store. "I'm Tiana and this here is my shop Iron Henry's.", she proclaimed proudly, puffing out her chest as she pointed out the busy area.

"It's a very nice store Ms. Tiana, but did you need us for something?", Pyrrha asked politely.

"Tiana is fine sweetie, the Ms. sounds too stuffy. Raise your arms up.", she commanded, pointing at Jaune.

Confused, he complied to the demand and lifted both arms above his head. She took out a measuring tape and began taking measurements and looking Jaune over. She took out a notebook and began writing some numbers. She then turned over to Pyrrha and wasted no time taking the girl's measurements.

"You two are so beautiful. I know that she's Pyrrha Nikos, but what's your name.", she said pointing towards Jaune.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc. What are you doing?", he replied, still confused at the woman's manhandling. A piece of cloth was being wrapped around his waist. It was a tight fit.

Hearing the question, she put away her cloths and measuring tape. "Sorry, but you two are just too gorgeous. When I get inspiration, I just got to run with it. Well Jaune you properly need some clothing right? Why don't you help yourself to an outfit and then let me take some pictures for further inspiration. I may even use them for promotional reasons. So, deal?"

Jaune and Pyrrha agreed. The next hour was filled with Jaune and Pyrrha becoming Tiana's personal models. More than one occasion, she forced feminine clothes on Jaune, despite his claims of being male. Pyrrha was stripped of her personal armor was adorned with all matter of metals and leather. This attracted many of the customers around the store. Each of the males were gawking on how magnificent and professional the duo looked. Pyrrha, with much experience, merely waved and smiled. Jaune, on the other hand, was becoming annoyed with all the shuffling and staring.

"I know the perfect outfit for you.", Tiana grabbed Jaune and went into the changing room, ignoring all forms of protest from the feminine Arc.

Pyrrha was left outside to hear the sounds of commands and protests from Tiana and Jaune respectively. Soon after, she saw pieces of the combat dress he had been wearing being thrown out the fitting room. More indignant protests later, a dazed Jaune walked out. He now wore a vastly different outfit.

He wore fitting jeans and a black hoodie with calve high brown boots. On his arms, chest, stomach, knees, upper back, the side of his thighs, and on top of his boots were white armor plates. The chest plate had a yellow crescent moon with the opening pointing to the lower right. A pair of leather belts were crisscrossed on his waists, each holding a pouch. His gloves stretched to his biceps, the hand portion was brown, and arm portion was orange. Each of his fingers were left uncovered from the gloves.

"You look really dashing Jaune.", she complimented. She couldn't stop herself from laughing at how much he puffed his chest in pride.

"I know right! You know, for awhile I taught she was crazy, but she has some good tastes."

You look very nice Jaune. It's a lot more practical than your robes. Good for you.

'Thanks Mors.', Jaune thought in return. Mors was finally starting to talk some sense.

"I'm glad we've established my sanity.", the store owner said in amusement. Her comment startled Jaune, causing him to squeak in shock.

With a blush covering his face, he coughed into his hand, "Hahaha. Of course you're sane. Hahaha. I'm keeping the clothes."

"Go ahead, it's free of charge for letting me run you ragged. Do come again."

With their business done, the two said their goodbyes to the wayward store owner.

"Well as much as I've enjoyed this morning, I have to get going, I need to catch plane to Beacon Academy for the entrance exam.", she brought up sadly. It was the truth that the day had been fun. She got in far more practice than she had expected, met a nice guy, got treated to breakfast, and shopped for a bit. Not once had Jaune been overly amazed by her. He admired her skills, but hadn't placed her on any pedestal. It was a shame he wasn't attending Beacon himself.

Jaune was looked sad at Pyrrha having to go. The girl was really pleasant to be with. He was aware that he tended to get a bit too excited about things and cause problems in the progress. But she had been really helpful and kind.

"W-Well would you mind if I walked you to your ride?" He hoped he sounded a lot more confident than he felt. His big sister always said that ladies loved a man with confidence, or maybe that was just for her. At least this time he stopped his voice from cracking under the pressure. He was better than this, he faced criminals, beasts, monsters and came on top. Yet talking to a girl his age was taking a toll on him. Sure she was pretty, nice, polite and had really tender eyes...

You're losing focus again Jaune. You'll like a lovesick puppy. This is painful to listen to. Maybe you should serenade her with some music while you at it.

'That's a great idea! I'll have to try that one day. Musicians are popular right?'

You're hopeless.

Mors insults sled off him like water. She seemed to be on a roll, today.

"If you don't mind, I wouldn't mind the company.", she said as she tucked a strain of hair behind her ears.

Smiling, Jaune walked closer to Pyrrha and they set off to the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Hey guys and welcome to my newest story. This idea just wouldn't leave my head, so I had to type it up. This is actually a bit of a crossover with Id: Fusion Fantasy. I love Id's character and strength and decided to give it to Jaune. Jaune in this fanfiction is a bit of mix of his and Id's canon personality. My main inspiration is the thought of Cardin trying to bully Id, that's just a beat down waiting to happen. **

**I can't wait to play around with Ki and aura mechanics. I've even figured out what Jaune's semblance will be. Hopefully I can write an interesting story with an OP!Jaune. **

**Whether you like it or hate it, please review. Helpful feedback is always appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Destination Beacon<p>

When Jaune walked Pyrrha to the airships, his eyes widened at the sheer size of the contraption. It could have easily covered a fair share of a village. To add to the wonder, it was made completely of metal. He turned towards the red haired girl, "This plane, or airship, can actually travel through the sky like some kind of multi-winged awkward bird? Why do you call it an airship, it looks nothing like a boat, well maybe if you squint and tilt your head."

"Yes, the airship travels through the sky quite well. A trip that would have taken weeks of walking and days on a boat, can be done in hours or a little over a day. The name airship, if I recall correctly, is due to the earlier models taking the shape of massive ships. Eventually, the designs became more aerodynamic, but the name was unchanged.", she lectured, recalling some of the history she learned as a child.

In response, Jaune nodded his head in understanding. He wished he could've ridden one of them. When he needed to cross large distances, he either ran quickly or teleported himself to the destination. Riding one of these so called airships looked enjoyable.

It appeared that Pyrrha was far from the only person going to this Beacon Academy. All around them were all manner of warriors. The area was rich with Ki, and the life force of the Faunus. He had to restrain himself from running up to them and asking to feel their ears or tails. They looked really fluffy. Curiously, a lot of them were in one area, not associating with the other people. Perhaps all the Faunus knew each other? It was probably nothing.

"Applicants to Beacon Academy, the airship will be leaving momentarily, please enter the craft and prepare for lift off.", a tall suited man called over the crowd.

Before Jaune had the chance to move, he was jammed in between all the hunters in training. He and Pyrrha were jammed together as the line began moving towards the airship. With ease, the men at the door would check names from a list and let the hunters in training in. As time went on though, the men seemed to be struggling to keep pace, with the numbers. It got so bad, that when Jaune and Pyrrha went up, he took one look at Pyrrha, nodded in recognition and let them through.

Jaune tried to explain that he wasn't going on the airship, but the people behind him had forced him through the door. The inside of the airship looked comfortable enough. There were rows upon rows of seats with a large gap in the middle to walk to the seats.

By his side, Pyrrha looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, but it seems that everyone is in a rush. It might be a bit of a challenge to get out." To her surprise, Jaune began to laugh.

"Hahaha. It's not too bad. I literally had nowhere to be. Once we land, I can just travel from this Beacon Academy. When you have no destination, anywhere can be a starting point. Besides this is an adventure. I've never ridden one of these plane things before.", he replied light heartily. Seeing some empty seats in the middle left rows, he grabbed Pyrrha's arm and ran to the seat. He could barely contain himself in his seat, as he looked outside the window.

Jaune is such a child sometimes. You just want to see how clouds look when you fly through them, don't you?

'Come on, you have to admit this is cool. We never get to enjoy looking from a bird's eye view, since most of the time we're fighting at this elevation.', he thought defensively.

Pyrrha had a relieved sigh. She felt a little guilty being happy that Jaune had been forced onto the ship. It had been a long time since she had bonded with someone, even on a light level. She doesn't know when it started, but people started to become intimidated by her 'prestige'. Frankly she thought they were over exaggerating her importance. She wasn't so shallow that she believed that she was too good to socialize with others.

Unaware of the thoughts racing through his companion's head, the feminine swordsman leaned back into his chair and prepared for an enjoyable flight. Soon after, the airship started, rose, and began its flight to Beacon.

...

"Never again Pyrrha, never again. There's no way you'll get me back on that metal abomination ever again. It's a deceitful being, that lures unsuspecting fools with cozy chairs and cool air, traps them and attacks one's very soul! I just know it!", Jaune exclaimed almost hysterically.

To say the trip was nothing like he expected would have been an understatement. At first the flying had been most joyous, then a sickness settled over him. Every movement the airship made assaulted his sensitive stomach. Energy drained from his body and he spent hours with the sensation of throwing up. Neither Pyrrha or Mors' soothing words relaxed him. The rest of the trip was spent in a cold sweat while in the throes of sickness.

As soon as the airship had landed on sweet land, he sped out of the doors and ran to the nearest garbage can. For the next few minutes, he leaned on the trash bin for support as sustenance left his abused stomach. Like the caring friend she was, Pyrrha stayed with him, gently rubbing his back.

"Now, now I'm sure it isn't a demon. It's a shame that you get airsick, you looked so excited too. Here take this to rinse your mouth off.", she said as she handed him a plastic bottle of water.

Jaune took it gratefully and quickly rinse his mouth of the disgusting taste that had settled. Shaking his head, he looked back on that mechanized menace. His look was laced with so much hate that it was palpable. 'You've made an enemy this day. You don't even know, one day you'll be crushed underneath my boot.'

Its lifeless shell was mocking him, goading him for his foolishness, his weakness. He could sense its cruel, vindictive laugh echoing in his head. As though to tell him, he could try. Jaune gritted his teeth in fury. This might be the greatest foe he had ever faced.

Jaune stop swearing vengeance against an inanimate object. It isn't laughing or mocking you. Your body couldn't handle the trip, just avoid riding them from now on.

'You don't know that. People think you're lifeless, but I hear you. For all you know, I'm the only one that can hear the arrogance of that airship. It may have won the battle, but the war is very much on.', thought Jaune in the same state a man declares a blood feud with his nemesis.

"Well I suppose this is goodbye Jaune. I really have to go and take of some things. Will you be fine by yourself?", Pyrrha asked in concern. As much as she wanted to stay, she had to deal with some administrative issues for her registration. It just looked like her friend couldn't get a break.

"You go on, I'm a big boy. I shouldn't have too much trouble leaving. I'm sure we will see each other again."

He waved her off as she left. A warmth bubbled in his chest when she smiled at him. Unknown to him, a goofy grin was plastered on his face.

Jaune stop smiling like that it's creepy. You're so hopeless, all you can think about is Pyrrha. Try to have some dignity.

He didn't dignify Mors statement with a rebuttal. First thing first, he had to find a way out of here. He was currently on a long walkway, so he decided to follow it. Down the path was a stature of some warrior. Looking at it, he could see some resemblance to himself. The long flowing hair, the stance, a thin frame, and even Crocea Mors!

How is that possible, Jaune.

'I don't know Mors. If nothing else, the sword looks just like you.' There couldn't be a stature of him in this new land. He knew for a fact that he had never been here or this academy. But the longer he looked at the stature, the more he saw the resemblance.

'Mors, did you have other wielders before me?'

You know I didn't Jaune. You're the first and last that had been able to wield me. Get a better look at it.

He complied and got closer to the stature. On closer inspection, the sheath had the same design of his. This was getting to ridiculous to be a coincidence. 'Are you sure this isn't you? Maybe you don't have recollection of all the times you've been used.'

If the person holding the sword isn't you Jaune, then the sword isn't me. I assure you, there are no gaps in my memories.

Noticing the growing ire of his sword, he decided to concede that line of thinking. 'You're probably right. It might be an earlier version you're based on, a prototype to work out the kinks. Either way, it's not that important anyway.'

That's plausible, well with what we know so far. This warrants some further looking into. We may be here longer than we expected.

He hummed in agreement, before moving down the path, away from the troublesome statue.

...

Jaune heard an explosion. Following the source of the noise, he was surprised to see fire, ice and lightning erupt from the explosion. When the smoke subsided he peered to the bodies within.

Just ahead of him, Jaune noticed three girls in discussion. Well, he used the term discussion lightly. It was more yelling on part of one girl. Said girl wore a predominately pale blue dress in combination with a similar colored jacket. Her hair was a snowy white.

The recipient of the yelling was a younger girl in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings. Around her neck she wore a red cloak. Black stockings fully covered her legs and lead into black boots with red trimmings. Her hair was black with a red tint in it. She appeared apologetic to the white haired girl.

To their side was a long black haired girl that wore a black buttoned coattail vest. She had a white, sleeveless undershirt that didn't cover her midriff in conjunction with white shorts. Around her neck was scarf like collar and on her feet were black low-heeled boots. From the hips to her shoes, she wore stockings that started black and faded to purple. If he wasn't mistaken, the girl was a Faunus. He wondered where her cool animal features were.

She said something that seemed to upset the white haired girl, who took something from her hands and walked away.

As the white haired girl left, a number of helpers were carrying her things. The girl in the shorts took the opportunity to walk away as the younger girl called out to the white haired girl. By the time she turned around to talk to the black haired girl, she was alone.

When she saw that she was alone, the younger girl collapsed onto her back in what appeared to be frustration. Jaune thought that she was in need of a friend.

With that in mind, he strolled up to the girl and offered his hand. "Hey...I'm Jaune.", he smiled lightly.

The girl took his hand in gratitude, "My name's Ruby." When she got up, she looked Jaune over, "Aren't you the girl that ran out of the ship to throw up?"

...

Jaune and Ruby were walking on a winding road that was built near a river. Most of the buildings within the Academy walls were arching and surrounded with trees.

Jaune had his arms cross with a pout on his face, "I can't help it if I have a low tolerance to the machinations of unnatural mistakes of mankind. Airships should be outlawed. No matter what anyone says, they're evil and they know it."

Ruby had to stop herself from falling over laughing at Jaune's conspiracy theories. She had never met someone so against airships. ""Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Girl was the first thing that popped out in my head.", she admitted.

That admission annoyed Jaune further. His right eye was twitching at rapid speeds. "One I'm all guy. No way a girl could be as handsome as this Arc. Second, the vomiting was my body warning me of the evils of the airship."

His new friend opened her mouth in amazement. "But you're so pretty and your hair's so nice. Even my sister Yang would ask you for hair care advice. You look more girlish than me!", she said surprised.

"I'm pretty sure I know my gender Ms. Little Red Go Boom. ", retorted Jaune to her questioning his gender, so he took the chance to take a jab at the explosion incident. So what if he had nice hair? It was his pride. Real men took care of themselves anyway.

"Now wait a minute! That explosion was an accident. I wasn't the one waving explosive dust around.", she huffed defensively, staring him hard in the eyes.

The two stared at each other intently, before breaking out in laughter. A short friendly silence fell upon them.

A thought pop up in her head and she took out her weapon. It was a scythe, "So...I got this thing!"

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"Yup, his name is Crescent Rose. He's my sweetheart.", she said as she rubbed her cheek against the rod of her scythe.

"You're able to use a farming tool as a weapon? That cuts it, you're a ninja, aren't you? Those guys are always crafting weapons from farm sheds. That takes like crazy balance and situational awareness.", the feminine swordsman wailed. Such odd things the people of this land get into. A box that changes into a scythe.

"I don't think I have any ninja training, though that'd be so cool. My scythe is also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

Her proclamation just got a blank lost look on Jaune's face. Deciding to take pity with the blonde haired teen, Ruby explained as she cocked it, "It's also a gun."

"Do all weapons here turn into firearms. I'm so jealous.", Jaune whined.

What's so special about that. Those are all gimmicks. A true weapons doesn't need to compensate with transforming firearms.

'Yes, yes Mors.', he thought placidly. Crocea Mors could get so touchy whenever he even glanced at another weapon. Her nagging made him feel bad just thinking of using some other sword or firearm. As cool as some of these new weapons looked, it just wasn't worth it.

"So what've you got?", Ruby asked, still on a high from appreciation of her precious Crescent Rose.

"My weapon is the magnificent powerful Crocea Mors. It's a sword sheathe combination. The sheathe becomes a shield.", Jaune said proudly. As nagging as she was sometimes, he just loved Mors.

Ah, you do care. I am pretty nifty, aren't I?

"So a classic, huh? People don't appreciate those enough. Every weapon has its beauty. I guess I went overboard with the designs. If you couldn't tell, I'm a bit of a weapons dork."

"Wait, design? You made that? I can't believe it, you use a scythe and a blacksmith on the side. You're really preparing yourself for this huntress thing. Good for you.", he said earnestly.

Ruby blushed at the sincere compliments. She wished that she had that much faith in herself like her sister and Jaune seemed to have. It just didn't seem real. She was just an awkward weapon lover being shipped early to Beacon.

With a small frown she asked uncertainly, "Why did you help me back there?"

Jaune went up with a kind smile and tussled her head a bit. "I know how it feels to stand out. One thing I found out, a friend does well to ease the burden. No matter what, you have one friend in me."

She smiled and nodded. Looking around she didn't see anyone else, "Um, do you know where we're going?"

"Hahaha. I don't have the faintest idea. I thought we were just walking around. Maybe we should ask for directions?", the blonde swordsman suggested weakly.

Ruby sighed, this was going to take some effort.

...

A few disgruntled minutes and annoyed upperclassmen later, the formerly lost duo reached the large auditorium. It was packed with all sorts of hunters in training.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved a seat for you!", a blonde hair girl yelled over a crowd of people.

"That's my sister Yang. I'll see you after the presentation! Bye!", Ruby dashed past him and went with the her sister.

Jaune shook his head amusedly and turned around. This was his chance to get his bearings and leave this school. At the corners of his eye he saw an orange blur racing towards him. By the time he fully turned around, the blur slammed right into him, sending the blur right to the ground.

"Owie, who put a wall in front of the door?", the now revealed girl moaned as she rubbed her sore behind. She had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Said girl had a collared black vest that extended to her waist. Beneath the vest was red and light blue layers of clothing. On top of those was a white sleeveless top that had a heart shape hope between her chest and collarbone, said top had detached sleeves. Similar to Jaune, she had pink fingerless gloves, though hers were pink. Her skirt was a matching pink. The girl's shoes were pink and white with pink laces.

She shook her head and looked up at Jaune with a dazed look. She jumped to her feet and scrutinized the feminine swordsman while rubbing her chin. "What a girly wall you are. What makes you so tough?" The odd teen began to poke all around Jaune's body.

Having had enough of the poking treatment, he slapped her hands away. "Stop that. What's your problem."

"Hehehe.", the girl giggled and jumped back, she spun around and broke into a dramatic pose. "I am huntress in training, Nora Valkyrie! Nice to meet you!"

Nora's good mood was infectious, soon Jaune found himself cracking a smile. "I'm Jaune Arc. Sorry about before, I tend to tense up when fast things are about to collide with me. No hard feelings?"

"Nope I'm good. Ren says I have a tough noggin. Or was it hard headed? Doesn't matter, this baby can crack diamonds! Oh my gosh, Ren! I have to find him, he gets so lost without me. Ren and I have been together forever. Not together together, that would just be weird. Not that he isn't handsome. I'm sure you would love to meet him", she finished as she nudged him with her elbow. "Anyway bye! Good luck on your test."

Without a single delay, Nora went back to speeding and bulldozing her way through the crowds. The other students hadn't been as prepared as he had and were soon falling to the ground, with angry complaining.

And his sister said he was too hyper. Nora acted as though she lived off sugar.

Looking around, he noticed that people were beginning to settle down into their seats. Since he was here, could check out the presentation. It would do good to tell him some more about the land he found himself in. Not too far from him was an open sit to a certain familiar redhead.

"Hey Pyrrha, missed me?", he questioned as he took a seat next to her.

For her part, the redhead was only slightly surprised to see Jaune here. If she got the right read on her new friend, then she was sure that he tended to lose focus on tasks if something or someone caught his interests.

"Hello Jaune. I'm glad to see you. Guess leaving didn't work out too well for you?", she teased.

Jaune huffed in reply as he crossed his arms together, "A mild issue I assure you. Once I hear what's going on, I'm out of here. I swear it!"

The pair got quiet as the lights on stage turned on. In the center, there was a middle age man and woman. The man had gray hair and brown eyes, he wore a black suit and dark green pants. On top of his nose were tinted glasses and his shoes were black. Around his neck was a thick green scarf. The woman was of similar age with green eyes and blonde hair tied in a bun. She wore a white long sleeved suit that had an opening in the chest with a black business skirt. Her boots were brown and she had a tattered cape that was purple inside and black outside. As opposed to the male, she wore thin rectangular glasses.

The gray haired man tapped the microphone and began to speak, " I'll keep this brief. Many have traveled here in search of knowledge, to master your crafts and acquire new skills, when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, a lack of purpose, direction. You assumed that knowledge alone will free you of this, but your time at this academy will prove the shortcomings of knowledge alone. It's your responsibility to take the first step. "

Jaune hummed lightly at the little speech. He had to give credit where it was due, the man had charisma. In a few sentences, he not only tore down the accomplishments the recruits had believed that made and then patted them on the back saying that they had potential. Stern and firm with the right amount of kindness, his Master would have approved.

He turned over to Pyrrha and questioned her, "Who are the people on stage?"

"Ozpin is the headmaster of the academy. He's a renown hunter. His assistant is Glynda. They hold significant sway over the running of Beacon. ", she answered helpfully.

"That would explain it."

"Explain what Jaune?"

"Ozpin, he's...strong. In front of us stands a man who has been humbled and tempered by his experiences. I have seen this strength in the most dangerous of opponents. I'm curious as to what he lost to get up to that little stage. Despair is the same everywhere you go", Jaune stated with a grim look. All the while, he attempted to gauge the strength of this headmaster. Ozpin seemed to attempt to appear nonchalant, but it was far too, he wasn't sure, the closest word he could think of was organized. The gray haired man was never truly vulnerable.

...

Jaune you lack focus. We should have been out of this school hours ago. It's night time now. It would be unwise to travel so late alone. Who knows what creatures lay in wait.

'Yes Mors.', Jaune said despondently as he listened to Mors' lecture. It couldn't be helped, the school had been too interesting. All the shining metal structures. In his defense the tour had been really informative. One thing led to another and now the sun had set. As he looked up, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the moon. Unlike what he was used to, this moon wasn't complete. Portions of it was broken apart and the fragments were still bound to the moon. There was a story there, he just knew it.

Soon after, the hunter hopefuls were called into the school. They were to shower and then go to sleep. Although a bit guilty, he decided to indulge in a shower, the first since he came to this place. He happily accepted the given out robes and toiletries. Seeing the mass of guys, he got into the male washrooms.

No sooner did he step in, did all activities stop. Every guy's form stilled and eyes wander upon Jaune's lithe form. So used to such reactions, Jaune failed to notice the tension building within the shower room. Tentatively some of the guys swallowed thickly. Manly rapidly covered themselves, not feeling confident enough to be naked in front of a beauty like the blonde haired teen.

With an elegant stride, the feminine swordsman calmly removed his slash and began to rid himself of the robe. He didn't get far before a girly scream resounded from the other males in the room.

"My eyes, my innocent eyes! I'm not ready for this!"

"A hunter does not submit to lust. A hunter does not submit to lust. A hunter does not SUBMIT TO LUST!"

"Mommy, I stepping into the world of adults. Forgive me!"

"Beacon's level is too high!"

"I know I shouldn't look, but I'm only a mortal man."

"Is nothing sacred?"

Jaune was startled by the outbursts from his fellow males. At this point some of them were running around like heedless chickens. Others hid in the safety of showers. The disturbance got so out of the hand, that it was reaching riot behavior.

To the relieve of all in the shower room, at female teacher walked in and noticed Jaune. With a disbelieving expression on her face, she was quick to grab him by the arm and drag him out.

"W-what are you doing? I haven't taken a shower yet.", Jaune whined pointlessly. No matter what he said, the grip on his arm held firm.

"Young lady, it's inappropriate for male and females to bathe together after childhood. There are perfectly good showers in the female section."

"B-but", Jaune stuttered out. He began to really struggle, but to his surprise her hold held firm. Why did women gain such strength at times like this. "This is a misunderstanding, I can explain..."

The woman looked at him kindly and completely ignored what he tried to say, "It's alright. Everybody gets jitters applying here. You wouldn't be the first to make this mistake. Do try not to do this again, carelessness should only go so far. You're a blooming young woman. Here are the showers."

With renewed vigor, he tried to pry this crazy woman off of him. It was like she had selective hearing. Jaune would never claim to have a doctor's insight on the body, but he was certain that he classified as male! When the two got to the door, he could hear the sound of girls talking and feared for his health. But like an executioner escorting a prisoner, the woman shot the door behind him with finality.

With gritted teeth and solemn determination, he backed from the door. He was in no man's land, alone. One mistake and these girls would kill him. His escape route was all but destroyed. Taking a big breathe he calmed himself. No matter the struggles he would get a shower. Closing his eyes, he turned around and prepared himself for the trials to come.

...

He was all too relieved to get out of the women's showers. The powers that be had allowed him to maneuver with sound and what he could see while looking directly on the ground. Sure he had gotten some weird looks, but it was worth it. Jaune was too glad to not have seen Pyrrha. It would have been embarrassing to explain what he was doing and he doubted his will of mind not to stare at her. Fortunately, the showers had been segmented and had high doors, so he was able to shower and dress within his section. A quick in and out procedure.

Currently, he was dressed in a pair of blue footie pajamas that had, for some reason, had many of the guys looking at him. He felt his temper rising as each of them kept telling him he was cute, the less vocal merely watched him with sparkles in their eyes. He was NOT cute. Was everyone blind here? Jaune Arc was all man.

"Jaune? Why are you hunched over in a corner?", the ever caring Pyrrha asked. Said girl was in a two piece pajama set. Both top and bottom were a purplish pink. When she had came over to set up a sleeping area, she noticed her blonde friend huddled in a corner, tracing circles on the ground. A feeling of defeat clung onto him.

Depressed, Jaune looked up, tears dripping down his cheeks, "I'm not a girl. Why won't no one believe me? You're my only friend here Pyrrha. Everybody else are just blind bullies that like to pick on me. It's not fair."

Pyrrha sat down next to him and wordlessly began to rub his back. What did he do to get such a good friend like her? Only she understood him. Seeing her encouraging smile, he rubbed his tears from his eyes and said resolutely, "I'll show them all. I'll be the manliest of men. No stone will be left unturned, no trial not overcome. Watch out Beacon, Jaune Arc is here." At some point in his proclamation, he had risen up and shot his fist in the sky. Behind him, Pyrrha was smiling and clapping her hands in support.

Go Jaune, go! Show them all your stuff. By the time you're through with this academy, no one will double your masculinity.

Jaune nodded his head, manly, at Mors' support. Beacon won't know what hit it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Chapter 2 is out! Finally found some time in between studying for tests for update this story. I'm pumped up. This chapter had Jaune interacting with Pyrrha and Nora. Don't worry, Ren will have his time next chapter. This fic will center around Team JPNE, while Team RWBY does their thing. **

**Please take the time and type a review. Short or long, I don't mind, I just really like the feedback. How was the interactions between Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha. **

**Next chapter will be the initiation. Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Team Effort Part 1<p>

The following morning, Jaune woke up early and changed out of his pajamas, to his battle gear. Since it was early enough, he was able to comfortably change in the men's section. Jaune took the time to idly stretch out the kinks from sleeping. As he finished his stretches, more and more of the other Beacon hopefuls filtered out of the showers and prepped up.

Strolling through the halls, he saw many of the students to be entering and leaving a portion of the building that had walls of rectangular boxes, all lined on the walls. After fiddling with some kind of number box on the front, they opened and held their individual gears.

Eyes sparkling, Jaune wanted to use these number boxes.

_Do you even want to leave, Jaune? You go in there, and we may never leave this place!_

'Don't be so strict. You need to enjoy life a little more.', Jaune responded through his link with Mors. Ignoring her words, he began his journey through the metal halls of number boxes. The people were pulling all manner of armors and weapons from the boxes. Some of the armors he couldn't for the life of him understand how they offered any protection. Perhaps he was just ignorant to the material they used.

It didn't take long for him to grow tired of the exploration. While the boxes were cool looking, they were just that, fancy looking boxes to hold things. Scanning across the room, he found the familiar form of his friend Pyrrha.

He wasted no time to run up to her and greet her, "Heeey, Pyrrha. Getting ready to enter the school?"

Jaune was rewarded with a dazzling smile that warmed him. A silly grin plastered on his face.

A somehow judgmental cough was heard behind Jaune. "Excuse you, we were in the middle of a conversation.", a temperamental voice called.

Turning around, Jaune came face to face with a girl that chilled him to the core. The snow white hair, that harsh expression, and presence of aloofness pointed to one creature. With post haste, Jaune hid behind the comforts of Pyrrha's protection. His hands were shaking but tight as he clutched the girl's shoulders.

"Are you alright, Jaune? Why are you hiding?", she asked in concern of the feminine swordsman atypical behavior. Why would a respectable fighter such as him fear someone he just met so fiercely?

In a terrified whisper, he answered truthfully, "Don't you see? She's not a human! She's a snow woman!" His voice was filled with a profound terror.

"A snow woman?", Pyrrha questioned curiously. She had never heard of such a term.

"Yes, a snow woman. The girls back at the monastery told me all about them. They are beauties whose pale skins meld into the frigid winters. They wonder the land, striking down females that are fairer than them and claiming men for themselves. They warned me that one of them would seek me out, freeze me and drain me of my manly essence. My essence Pyrrha!", he cried hysterically.

"I'm sorry?", she replied at a lost how to comfort him.

"Look at me, I can't avoid to lose what I have. If she drains me, what if I become an actual girl? I'm too handsome to be a woman. We have to get out of here, you're in danger too. You're way prettier than her and she'll hate you for it. She's was properly trying to lure you into a false sense of security..."

"That is quite enough. I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. I am not, nor have I ever been, one of those ridiculous snow women. Do you understand my position and the depth of your baseless insults!?", Weiss gritted out, her arms crossed and fury in her eyes.

To her amazement and frustration, he simply waved it off, "Schnee? Never heard of it. That's a likely story. I bet your name is just a clever way of saying snow, winter, ice or something like that. You can't trick me that easily."

A struggling Weiss began taking deep breaths. Last thing she needed was to give a bad impression to Pyrrha or the Academy over choking the annoying blonde. "It's clear you're far too ignorant to know me, but tell me you at least know who you were trying to talk to."

Jaune snorted and answered as though it was the most obvious things, "Of course I know her, she my friend Pyrrha. That's why I greeted her."

"You are such a nimrod, do I have to spell it out for you? This is Pyrrha Nikos. She graduated top of her class in Sanctum."

"Good for you Pyrrha. I was never too good with schoolwork myself.", he said honestly. It was all too dull.

"Thank you. I'm sure you could do well if you focus.", Pyrrha noted lightly.

Weiss scoffed at the blonde's attitude, "She won the Mistral Region Tournament four years in a row! That's a new record!"

"Congratulations! If I had known, I would have gotten you a gift. Never heard of the tournament before though", Jaune said this with complete sincerity, which angered Weiss even further.

At this point, the white haired teen was grasping at straws. She waved her arms around in anger, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box."

At last she got a reaction out of him, "That's so sweet! A food product, packaged with your image. I have to try this cereal. I'm sure it's delicious."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. It's not the healthiest though."

This had become too much and Weiss stormed out from the conversation and the room.

With the source of his concerns gone, Jaune walked in front of Pyrrha and looked her in the eyes, "That one has a bad temper. Anyway, I was serious about being careful of that 'Weiss' character. You're stunningly beautiful and snow women hate that. It makes them feel inferior. An exorcism might be necessary."

Pyrrha beamed happily at the open compliment. Though she felt bad that Weiss was being treated as a monster, she lost the will to correct Jaune. Looking over Jaune's appearance, a thought occurred to her and she turned back to her bag.

"Here, Jaune. I think this will help you better manage your hair. It will be troublesome if your hair got in the way." In her hands was a bright red hair ribbon, that held a silk like texture.

"A-ah. Thank you, Pyrrha. I'll make sure to take care of it.", Jaune promised to her and himself. He tenderly took the ribbon and began to neatly contained his hair with it. Feeling far more touched than he should have, he wore a smile of adoration.

_Please stop that Jaune. It's disgusting. Do you want to creep her out. All over a hair ribbon, how embarrassing. _

He couldn't help himself, it was the first gift he had gotten from Pyrrha. If he got any happier, he would just cry.

"All first-year students are required to report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. I repeat, all first year students are required to report to Beacon Cliff immediately.", a stern woman's voice called through the surroundings.

"Shall we be on our way? Maybe you'll find your way out.", Pyrrha spoke with a light tone that Jaune didn't get. Apparently, she knew something he did not. It took a moment for it to click.

"Hey, I know what you're saying. I can and WILL leave today!", Jaune responded with a pout. That tone was used enough for even him to notice the meaning. Whenever the girls at the temple teased him about lack of focus, they always spoke so light and placating. Well he would show them and Pyrrha, he was going to leave at this second!

"Don't you want to see the initiation, I believe it is most challenging. Won't you go with me, I would feel better having you as an escort."

Jaune ego swelled at the praise and he found himself going along with her. It wouldn't do to leave such a lovely girl unattended, right?

_Jaune is too simple. _

Mors' tone was one of resignation and frustration. Despite the obvious annoyance Jaune felt through the link, he could not figure where it was directed at. Maybe she was just being moody today.

...

Beacon Cliffs were aptly named cliffs not too far from the academy. Atop of said cliff was a rich coating of grass and dispersed trees. Far below the cliffs was a vast forest that led to a mountain range.

A number of students were standing on silver square tiles laying innocently on the grass. Jaune was curious as to their purpose. It could be for selecting fighters in a tournament like test. The pair went to stand on their own tiles to prepare for the upcoming test.

Ozpin and Glynda stood before the students. Ozpin drank from a coffee mug, while Glynda was pressing the surface of some rectangular object. Jaune noted that the object would light up and beep every now and then.

"OH, OH, Looky there Ren, there's the human wall I walked into, yesterday. You have to meet her.", the familiar energetic voice of Nora called forth. She had both her arms wrapped around another student.

He was a teen with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. On the left side of his hair, there was a magenta streak. Ren was dressed in a dark green, diagonally buttoned, long sleeved tailcoat, with red on the inside, black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. His pants were light tan and his shoes were black.

Ren wore an exasperated expression that told of a long history with his friend's wild behavior.

When the duo reached them, Ren straightened himself up and extended his hand out. "Hello I'm Lie Ren, I'm Nora's friend since youth. She told me a bit about a wall girl. I apologize if she did anything to offend you."

"Boooooooooo! That's boring. I introduce you to a nice girl and all you can talk about is the past. You're going to be single forever with that attitude mister.", Nora lectured sternly at the polite teen. Jaune swore he saw Ren's face twitch at the lecture. He should probably look into that.

Jaune took Ren's offered hand and shook it with a little more strength than necessary. "That's alright. I am Jaune Arc, MALE."

"Oh, I see.", Ren replied with an expression that showed he understood the source of the feminine swordsman's ire.

Turning around to point to Pyrrha, Jaune introduced her, "This is my friend Pyrrha."

"Hello there.", she said politely, her smile wide.

The headmaster coughed in his fist and got everyone's attention, "You all have trained, for years, and it will be put to the test. The setting will be the Emerald Forest."

Following Ozpin's opening, Glynda spoke, " As many of you have heard, you will be placed into teams. Each of you will be given your teammates...today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.", Ozpin continued, after taking a sip of his coffee.

Nora turned to Ren with a smug smile as they walked by to their respective tiles, "I knew it. I told you so Renny. Nobody fools this girl"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition through terrain and Grimms. Show no mercy...or you will die.", the gray haired headmaster warned with all seriousness.

Once again there was the steel in his eyes that Jaune knew held experience. Seemingly unaware of Jaune's evaluation of him, Ozpin carried on with his explanation.

"During the initiation, your performance will be monitored and evaluated. You will gain no form of intervention from the instructors. At the end of the path, there's an abandoned temple with several relics. Each pair must choose one of these relics and return to this cliff. You must protect this relic and be graded on your skills. Are there any questions? No? Good."

Taking it as their cue, Ren and Nora nodded politely and waved respectively, as they took their positions.

Looking around, Jaune saw the other students being launched through the air. So this was a test on landing skills, this he could do. As a matter of fact, he literally bleed for these skills back home. His sister could be strict teacher when she wanted to be. A chill shot down his back in memory.

Ahead of him, Nora and Ren were launched through the air. Nora picked up far more speed and ended up flying right past him. As far as Jaune could tell, Ren pulled out a pair of intricate bladed weapons to slow his descent. Just before the teen slammed into a tree, he rammed his blades on the trunk and transferred the rest of his momentum into spiraling around the tree.

Nora took a less elegant approach and went flying straight to the ground. Just before reaching a painful slam, she pulled out a giant hammer and slammed the ground. A few number of trees around her became early casualties of the test.

Pyrrha, who stood beside him, was the next to be sent flying. Her strategy was to decrease her speed by plowing through a number of unfortunate trees with her shield. She then rolled on a branch and came to a halt.

Jaune crouched down and prepared for his own launching. With the sound of a catapult being rising, he was send flying. In one smooth motion, he was able to spin rapidly midair. To take better control of his land destination, he vocalized his technique, "Solid Air Step."

Barely visible to the naked eye, thin blocks of air encased in KI were spread down a path of Jaune's choosing. Using the blocks as stepping stones, he ricocheted towards a certain tree. Taking care to not lay waste to the tree, he lowered his speed and flipped onto a branch.

Being just above Pyrrha, he flashed her a confident smile. He leaned on the trunk of the tree and crossed his arms, "Team Jaune has an open spot, want to join?"

Pyrrha returned his smile and accepted, "If you would have me, I would love to join."

...

After the pair got off the tree, they began walking towards the ruins. Unsure of the exact direction, the two took a random direction and pressed on. Jaune heard the sound of a heavy footsteps. Footsteps that were coming towards.

_Jaune incoming from behind. _

"Move!", Jaune warned Pyrrha. The two leapt out of the way just in time for a lumbering mass of black muscle raced by them. The creature ran through a concentration of trees.

The creature had the form of an exceptionally large gorilla. It towered several feet above the pair of hunter hopefuls. On its face was a mask made from bone like material. A pair of vivid red eyes were seen through the eyes of the mask. Rippling muscles could been seen from the chest and arms. On its shoulders were an array of white spikes that ran down to the arms and back. The dark gorilla creature roared and pounded its chest in preparation for a hunt.

"I've never seen a Kong Grimm face to face before.", Pyrrha stated as she pulled out her shield and sword from her back. Jaune followed suit, pulling Mors from the sheathe.

_I never cut an evil gorilla before. You really know how to treat a girl. _

On some unknown signal, the Kong leapt into the air. Using its bulging muscles, it brought up both its fists and aimed downwards towards Pyrrha.

Pyrrha raised her shield above her and prepared to hold her ground. When the Kong's fists slammed into her shield, the sheer force of the blow not only brought the girl to her knees, but created fissures all over the ground. Once she got a hold of herself, Pyrrha threw the beast off of her shield and away from her. As it came to a stop on the ground, she changed her sword to gun mode and proceeded to barrage the Kong with shots, most aimed at the throat.

Taking advantage of the opening, Jaune dashed right through its defenses and attacked not with Mors, but his empty palm to its chest, "Wind Spirit Palm Strike!"

When his palm made contact, a thin disc of clear Ki appeared and caused a torrent of wind to pummel the creature through all the trees behind it. It finally fell flat on its back when the winds die down. Quick to make a recovery, the Kong leapt to its feet and pounded its chest in anger. Looking around, it took hold of the debris around and began to chuck it at the two warriors.

Unhindered by her armor, Pyrrha dodged both precisely and elegantly. Each piece of wooden shrapnel were mere inches from piercing her violently. Still she was calm, waiting for a chance.

Jaune decided to take a more radical and aggressive approach. Picking up air, he leapt atop of one of the bigger trunks being thrown apart. Once sure of its durability, the blonde swordsman began to leapt from each flying debris to make a short path to his target. All the while, the Kong grew more and more erratic with its aim.

Due to the lack damage being done, the creature desisted with the aerial strategy and returned for close ranged combat. Its first target was a midair Jaune. Opening its hands wide, the Kong slammed them together in hopes of making pulp of the feminine warrior's head.

Alarmed, Jaune was quick to avoid the giant aggressive palms and did a quick roll when he touched the ground. Just as the lumbering beast turned to hunt its prey, Pyrrha got within reach and began to abuse it with a multitude of cuts. Wounds piling up on its torso, an angry growl escaped its throat. Narrowing its eyes, a horizontal swing was aimed at the redhead. Fully aware of the swing, she leapt back just in time and jumped right back in to take aim at its left ankle.

A crash echoed in the forest as it fell to one knee. Pain filled howls filled the area. The damaged ankle was unable to support its sheer upper body mass.

Following his partner's example, Jaune leapt right at the other ankle and neatly cut the whole foot off, thus rending the beast stationary. In the blink of an eye, the beast turned its head in an unnatural angle and lunged at Jaune's throat with its sharp fangs.

Jaune's newly gifted armguards creaked in protest to the creature's high powered jaw. In a bid to remove the danger of losing a limb, he slammed his opened palm a cross its face. The pressure ceased immediately, as the Kong whined in pained from the broken nose and cracked skull.

Raging to its peak, the Grimm responded with a fury of slams onto the abused ground. Surprisingly, the contact caused the ground to shake violently in a micro quake. Having had enough, Pyrrha pulled a determined look and aimed her now spear to the Kong's head. With practiced ease, she threw the spear and it pierced right through its head and made a low arc to impede itself to the ground just behind the Grimm.

For a moment all three were silent. The Grimm appeared to be confused to what had happened. Only seconds did it register to it that it had died. All energy lost, the Kong fell into a heap on the ground, its corpse already evaporating.

"Nice shot, partner.", Jaune called encouragingly.

She smiled brightly at him, "It was a team effort."

He hummed lightly in response. Idly, his eye looked upon the spear. That final throw, something had been...off. It should have continued sailing through and not have arced so soon or neatly. Jaune went up to the spear, curiosity in his eyes. When he lifted it up, it was as heavy as he expected. How did the weapon make that arc?

Shaking his head free of those thoughts, he carried the spear back to its owner.

_Shame on you Jaune. If not for those armguards, it might have chewed your arm off. That was a rookie mistake. What do you have to say for yourself?_

'Sorry, I got complacent.', he admitted chagrined. His sister would have been furious at such a slip up. The battlefield was no place for negligence.

...

Back on Beacon Cliffs, Glynda and Ozpin were surrounded by a number of screens that were connected to a portable work center. Each screen showed a number on different teams. His attention was currently on the screen that showed Jaune and Pyrrha's fight against the Kong Grimm. He hummed in approval. Glynda hardly looked as impressed.

"Sir, that Jaune character is an intruder. I've just checked the registration list, there is no Jaune Arc applying here. It's a shame, but Ms. Nikos will have to be given a new partner. As for Mr. Arc..."

Ozpin lightly cut her off. "That won't be necessary, Glynda."

"But Sir, one does not merely barge in a test like this. Consequences must be given.", she pressed against her boss' dismissal on the issue.

"At times like this every warrior can be put to use. Besides it's clear that his entry here was more our fault than his. This is a case of not looking a gift horse in the mouth. Tell me Glynda, what do you see when you watch the boy." Ozpin finished his question as he continued drinking his coffee.

"A foolish rule breaker that have some above average skill. Perhaps a wind based semblance."

"You're too narrow sighted in this case. That boy is clearly hunter class already."

Stunned, she turned to look at Jaune incredulously. "Are you sure? He has shown some potential, but hunter level?"

"Tell me Glynda, in Mr. Arc's position, what would you do about the Kong?" He asked calmly.

"I would have used the Kong's charge to spearhead a blow to its head and eliminate in one move."

"Therein lies the problem. That stunt would have removed Ms. Nikos out of the equation completely. While Mr. Arc here limited his actions, but isn't hindering the battle. In easier terms, he has skillfully limited himself to Ms. Nikos' level. It isn't a partnership if he lifts all the weight."

"Point taken, what's your plan for him."

A light smirk graced the headmaster's face, "Plan? I don't know whatever you mean. I'm merely providing a resting station in the life of a wanderer." His part said, Ozpin returned to watching the screen.

...

Jaune and Pyrrha continued their journey to find the relics. Since leaving the battle, the female of the pair had a face of contemplation.

"Something on your mind Pyrrha.", Jaune questioned. The silence was getting to him. Not that a thinking Pyrrha didn't have its own charm.

"Well, I was wondering, how you manipulated your Aura so skillfully. Was that part of your curriculum? Or maybe that's part of your semblance."

"Actually, that just my martial arts and sword style. What is Aura anyway. I heard about constantly since I got here."

"Have you really not heard of it?"

"No, sorry."

"There's no need. I would be happy to tell you", she smiled and slowed down her pace to gain his attention. She raised her hand for emphasis. "Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. It strengthens and guards our hearts. With practice, Aura can be our shield. Every living being has it, including animals."

A thought suddenly came to him. The void he felt with every Grimm he met. There was no life force. If Pyrrha was correct, which he was sure, then these Grimms didn't have this Aura. "Do the Grimm have Aura?"

She shook her head solemnly, "No. The monsters that we battle against lack a soul. Their very being is but a manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness to our light."

As per usual for any force he studied, Jaune noticed a Ying-Yang relationship to this Aura, "Is there a negative or dark variant of Aura?"

"It's the understanding of the dark and light within each person that helps us manifest our Aura. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. Our weapons and equipment conduct Aura. In every battle, you protect yourself and your soul."

_Fascinating this Aura would be a very useful tool. _

"Can you activate this Aura inside of me?"

"Of course. Close your eyes", she said. Slowly, she walked up to him. She placed her hands to the side of his head.

With a nod, he closed his eyes and awaited for whatever ritual that would be used. Pyrrha began a chant. Jaune glowed a bright white, while Pyrrha a faint red.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death", she moved her hand to his chest. "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Then his Aura was unleashed. A mighty column of white light shot to the very heavens. Around the two of them wind blew fiercely, tearing down any nearby trees. The explosion of light grows wider and brighter.

_Jaune! You're overflowing with this Aura! It's too much for you, I can't regulate it all. You have to try to limit it or you and the girl will burn out!_

The task was far more difficult than it sounded. Unlike with his Ki, he had no idea what his limits were and didn't know what actions would contain the Aura. Pain surged in his chest like he was stabbed by a hot knife. Unbeknownst to him, a bracelet appeared on his left wrist. Soon the lightshow began to dim.

_You're doing it. I'm about to bring your Aura down to reasonable levels. Brace yourself._ _Alright, done._

All the pain receded from his chest as the power levels came down. The two ceased glowing and Pyrrha was hunched over in exhaustion. The bracelet faded from his wrist.

Jaune rubbed her back and asked in concern, "Pyrrha, are you okay? I-Is this normal?"

"It's all right. This drain was beyond my expectation. You had a well of Aura locked within you. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. Just give me moment to regain my breathe", Pyrrha gasped out, sweat pouring lightly down her face.

Another rumble echoed just behind them, again. Concerned that it was another Grimm, Jaune prepared for combat. To his dismay, it was a Grimm and it was far larger than the Kong. This creature took the form of a large scorpion. Its body was mostly black underneath rows of bonelike plates with red markings. Ten red eyes shined a bright red. Points of its body was covered in moss and grass. Above its head was golden stinger.

Looking over, he saw that Pyrrha was in no condition for another fight right now. Thinking quickly, he pulled her by her waist and lifted her into his arms. Just as the beast was going to run them over, he did a backflip and landed on top of its shell.

He stared blankly at the two already on the Grimm. It was Nora and Ren. From the looks of things, Nora was the steering this monstrosity. Ren looked pale and panicked and completely out of his depth.

"Ren."

"Yes, Jaune?"

"...Is Nora riding this creature?"

"Yes, yes she is. My crazy friend is riding a Death Stalker", Ren said in almost disbelieve. From the tone of his voice, it was as though he was in shock.

"Yeeeaaaaahhhhhh! Go get them, Stingy! Onward to the magical red forest. None can stop us!", Nora yelled in excitement. Her left hand was shaking wildly in the wind.

Pyrrha could only gape at the sheer madness of riding a Death Stalker. The two males turned to each other in mutual sympathy. Jaune had the courage to speak.

"Does she know what's she doing?"

"..."

"This...This is going to be rough."

"I believe so." Ren replied.

"Oh dear." Pyrrha commented.

"Choo choo, all aboard the Nora express! I'm such a genius."

In the first time in history Grimm and human minds aligned. All four of Nora's victims resigned themselves to her madness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Sorry about the delay. School was rough this semester. Please give feedback with reviews. See you next update. **


End file.
